The Secret Marriage of the Potters 2 Lily & James
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: They were destined to be together it was in the stars. An arranged marriage was made for the safty of the furture. Hidden from everyone including Sirius, Remus and Peter. How will people react when there discovered? plez review
1. Chapter 1

The secret marriage of the Potters 2, Lily and James

BY SuperGirl

A/N: After success with the marriage with the Potters with Harry and Hermione being so successful I decided to dabble my twisted ness into James and Lily. So this is Number 2 since Harry's was the first one. Please review it gives me hope. ;)

It was no secret to the Potters or Evans about Lily and James' relationship at the end of their 6th year of school. However to there friends and teachers it was. In side of the school mortal enemies at night love birds. How it started was unusual too much built up tension and temptation. James still was the kind of guy who blew kisses to her as Lily would catch them through them to the ground and pretend to stomp on them in public view.

It was after an attack and a new prophecy in the stars that got the two in Dumbledore's office in late May. There was a meeting held with Lily, James, Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Lily was looking quiet guilty James was just smug. Lily had hoped no one ratted on them her reputation was at stake, one reason for there secret relationship.

"Why are you so smug?" Lily asked sitting next to James.

"Your in trouble, what did you do Flower?" he asked, she turned red.

"Nothing I am THE INNOCENT ONE!"

"Sure, I bet they think you're pregnant and were having sex, you know together!"

"Stop it!" she yelled shoving him a bit in his seat. James smirked at her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans would you join us in here please?" asked Dumbledore opening up his door where there parents sat at a round table together. The two nodded and took the empty seats between their parents.

"There has been an accident, Your sister and her fiancée were attacked by Death Eaters." said Dumbledore softly.

"Oh god, is she okay?" Lily asked her mother.

"She is, but Gordon is dead." said her mother looking down.

"I liked him." Said Lily softly, "He was the nicest one she had after that Vernon eugh."

"Why are my parents here though, I haven't done any pranks for weeks, that I know of." James said innocently looking at his dad.

"We have a contract drawn up." replied Mrs. Potter she gave it to James who turned pale. "This contract will ensure Lily's families' safety from Death eaters and you know who. They will be untraceable, only we and Dumbledore will know where we are. There is one thing though." She said softly looking at James.

"Now, son we agreed to this for many reasons." said Mr. Potter looking seriously at James.

"What you mean, you guys agreed, to this contract?" said James looking at Lily oddly.

"For this contract to work there has to be a bond between a full blooded Witch or Wizard to give this protection to a Muggle family. It is how the binding works. It's old fashion and complicated. After the ceremony the protection will start even over your sister, who is currently in a hospital in London recovering. It will also cover anyone in there dwellings as well. It will be as if they never existed" Dumbledore said softly looking at Lily. Lily then turned looked at James who was turning bright red.

"James, what does this mean?" she asked him softly.

"After we did some astrology, we discovered the reasons for the attacks on the Potters and Evans. It appears, hold on." said Dumbledore taking out his map of the stars. He held out a grid with dots.

"This path is Lily's since her birth, this is James'. After a point they cross and meet here." said Dumbledore drawing a line connecting the dots. "Eventually anther path emerges in a while. This one line that merges is exactly like that of the Dark Lords." he said softly.

"The Dark Lord must have seen this pattern start and as a result will go after the future parents of the child that will be his equal." Dumbledore looked at Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"You mean James and I will make it without killing one another?" asked Lily, who got a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"It appears that way. This contract though is a marriage one, with a marriage formed between you two the Evans will be protected from the Dark Lord. Your parents have agreed to this they have all signed it; however both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans wants a wedding performed then after that the finalization and signing from you both will start the protection of the house of Evans and any future members of the house. Also this could keep you both safe from the Dark Lord. If you stayed at the Evans estate."

Lily turned and looked at James who was sweating a bit. "Why are you not saying NO James?" she asked harshly. James looked up at her beat red. "Well you know I been in love with you for years. I know you like me, but I kind of like the idea of you being mine alone." he said looking into her eyes. Lily was fuming. "We only been dating for a month, James says he loves me every day and has for three years to me. I am not there like he is. I am not ready for marriage I am seventeen years old, marriage are you guys crazy?" asked Lily.

"Dear you are an adult in wizard terms." said her mother. "After seeing your sister after her fiancée died, I didn't know what to do, were not part of this world. I know your crazy about him. After Dumbledore explained the astrology to us. I understand it. Your paths are like your father's and mine." said her mother softly.

"No one will know of the marriage." Dumbledore said. "Only us in the room ." he said looking her in the eyes. "Plus as a bonus, you both will be head boy and girl next year."

"That is bribery!" said Lily.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe." She said looking at James. "No one will believe he earned Head Boy though." She said kicking his chair some. James snapped out of his day dream. "What?" he asked looking around.

"Your going to be head boy." said Lily looking at him.

"I am cool, ahhhhh that means we share a dorm. Ohhhhhhhh your naughty Dumbledore!" he said winking.

"The fate of both worlds rest in the hands of your future child. I will make accommodations if I have to." He said grinning.

"Don't give him ideals." Said Lily, "Ifffffffffff I agree to this it doesn't mean I have to have sex with him." She said sternly.

"Why not?" asked James who was whacked over the head by his mom. "It's got to be better with someone else then alone I am sure so let's try it eh?"

"As you can tell Mr. Potter is in love with Lily, she is not there emotionally; by being heads together they will not be breaking anymore of my broom closets at night." said Dumbledore laughing. Lily turned red. "I swear it was two house elves why won't you believe me?"

"Nah she was pissed drunk running with me from closet to closet." Said James smugly who got smacked by his mom. He looked at his dad who was chuckling. "So the one who will bring down the Dark Lord would be our child?" said Lily looking at James. "Him, he is the father?" she asked oddly. "Look at him, he's." she paused and tilted her head to the side.

"He is what dear?" asked her father.

"He is." Lily paused.

"What am I?" asked James causing her to blush.

"You're a bloody wanker and mine." she said softly. James smirked and winked at Dumbledore.

"Honeymoon."

"Not a chance."

"Share the same bed."

"Maybe."

"Backrubs."

"On my back."

"Sex."

"Your pushing it."

"With myself alone thinking of you."

"Same as it is today."

"Will you join in?"

"Not a chance."

"Can I watch you shower?"

"No."

"Can I-"

"Enough James let's move on!" said Lily fuming.

The wedding was small and only few guest came, none of there friends came only family and Dumbledore and the priest. Petunia never showed up, she blamed Lily for her Fiancée's death. Which she would hold rest of her life.. The night of the wedding wasn't what James wanted.

"Stop jumping on my bed!" yelled Lily.

"Come no we got to make them think were doing something." He said jumping more.

"Well I am not having intercourse with you until you can be more mature." She said combing her hair.

"LILY!" he yelled banging on the celing with his hand jumping.

"James stop!" she yelled.

"LILY!"

"JAMES GET DOWN!"

"OH LILY!"

"JAMES I WARNED YOU!" she yelled

"HARDER?"

"JAMES." She warned on the ground with her wand.

"FASTER YOU WANT IT?" he laughed while he jumped up and down on her mattress.

"Stop this now!" she said huskily."

"LILY I LOVE YOU!" he said jumping off of the bed with a flop to the ground.

Un know to the two Mr. and Mrs. Evans were in the hall way wide eyed.

"He killed my baby."

"Damn right he did!"

"HAROLD!"

"Go get her SON!" Mr. Evans cheered. Mrs. Evans looked petrified.

"They stopped, why did they stop? She asked softly looking at the door.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Lily's voice from the other end.

Mr. Evans looked at his wife, "Maybe he came to soon." Which he received another smack.

The two love birds spent one week at the Evans then another at the Potters as was arranged. During the last month of the holiday James received a visitor, Sirius had ran way from home, which ended Lily in his closet for hours while the two talked about her during her Potter week in August.

"So do you think his year, is the year James will get his Lily?" asked Sirius. Unknown Lily was still in the closet in James room. "Maybe, I think it is a go considering I AM HEAD BOY!"

"Who the bloody hell give you head boy?" asked Sirius.

"Dumbles." said James cheekily.

"He is mad."

"As a hatter."

"So you will share a dorm with Lily so you think she will fall for the Potter charm?" he said laughing.

"Yup."

"Mate you need charm first." said Sirius. "What you have been doing wrong is not treating her like a lady. When my mom was alive before the evil step monster took over, she told me, you need to treat a lady like a princess. Maybe then you could shag someone besides your hands at night. Also I am glad were not sharing a dorm with you, your horrible as a roommate after Evans yells at you. Nasty mate."

Lily enjoyed there talk she could tell James was trying to stop Sirius bring up the past knowing Lily was in his closet over hearing everything.

"Then there was the time you stole her underwear."

"Alright enough Sirius, I need some alone time." said James Sirius laughed some.

"I'm off to the guess room mate!" he said leaving James' bedroom.

James stood there beat red as Sirius left and shut the door locking it. Placing a silencing charm on his room. "Burger!" He mumbled. Lily walked out of the closet laughing at her new husband.

"Do you really?" she asked cheekily.

"Why?" he asked glaring at her.

"I should know, maybe it is a turn on knowing what you do when I yell at you." She replied lying on his bed next to him.

"No commit." He replied looking down.

"None?"

"None!" he stated back.

Lily looked up at him on the bed she sprayed on. "How long have you been in love with me?" she asked.

"Forever." He said without hesitation.

"How long will you be in love with me."

"Always." He said looking at her.

"Good." She said kissing him forcefully. James grinned in the kiss pulling her forward then Lily pulled away quickly. "You need to romance me this school year earn my heart in front of others so then I might show my affections in public." She said biting her lip.

"Really?"

"We shall see Mr. Potter."

"Yes we will Mrs. Potter we will." he said grabbing her pulling her to him passionately kissing her while she continued to giggle. He pulled away when there was a knock at the door.

"Next year no one will know our passwords." He said walking to it as Lily ran for the closet laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Marriage of the Potters 2, Lily and James

Chapter 2

SuperGirl

A/N: I only own my dog, whom currently I think hates me….

Chapter 2

"But- but Lily!" screamed James hitting his head against the door of the Evans' upstairs closet. "I don't get it!" he yelled. Mr. Evans looked at his son in law oddly. "Get what?" he asked the young man. "Her!" said James glaring at the door in front of him. Mr. Evans looked at the door oddly then James. "What about lily don't you understand?" he asked.

"Were married and, no sex what is up with that!" he yelled kicking the door.

"Well James." Started Mr. Evans, "There are several couples who have sexless marriages, unfortunately I am not in one. So my advises wouldn't be- er." Mr. Evans paused seeing Petunia looking out of her room with a pissed off look. Mr. Evans shoed her away. He then turned to James.

"You also have to remember, you only been married a few weeks and Lily is only seventeen." said Mr. Evans. James glared at him. "She is my wife it has to be some sort of law she has to-"Mr. Evans laughed. "Boy, you knew nothing about marriage then if you thought it was a one way ticket to have sex." He laughed some taking out his cigar lighting it. "Your relationship is different it is arranged marriage, sure you love her, she will be there one day. If you want her to love you like you want her to you have to seduce her." Mr. Evans replied taking a puff of his cigar, he then smacked James hard on the back.

"She kicked me out though-"said James growling.

"What did you do?" asked Mr. Evans.

"I grabbed her breast." He said without blinking.

"And that is why your in the hall way James." said Mr. Evans puffing smoke out on him. James waved the smoke away.

"Aren't you suppose to be home with your friend staying there this summer?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Yeah, but I dropped by for a quickly. I hoped." He said glaring at the door.

"Well what did you do to end up out here besides grab her?"

"Well I came in her room and she was laying down and I got on her bed and straddled her and grabbed her and I was smacked and kicked in the balls and yelled at and tossed out here in the hall."

"Could it be because… Ph I don't know it's 2 AM and she was asleep?" he asked James.

"No, I don't see the problem." said James without blinking.

"You have a lot to work on in this marriage, I think you might need to work on boundaries first James.

"Boundaries." Muttered James.

"Also you being naked in the hall aren't probably a good thing either." said Mr. Evans. "I know if a naked man was on anyone 2 AM, they be dead, so at least you know she didn't kill you."

"Your right, I am growing on her." James smiled some.

"You need to go back to the Potters." said Mr. Evans walking down the hallway. "And get pants on." He muttered.

The Next Day…

"I said I was sorry." said James looking at Lily sitting on her parents couch.

"Yeah, well it was quiet unexpected James." She said without looking at him.

"I was horney and you haven't been back to my parents house since Sirius came to stay with us." He said softly.

"It's been a week." She said turning.

"I know seven long days. I need to Snog and shag!" he said almost in tears.

Lily looked at him and curled up on the couch some disgusted.

"What did I do wrong today?" he asked his wife.

"You did the same thing almost as last night only during the day time." she said turning looking at him.

"I have boxers on this time: he yelled.

"Not the point James. You jumping on me at random times of the day naked or not will not put me in the mood." She said rolling her eyes. "That and mom had a lady from church over. You need to use common sense James. It was inaproperate." She said bright red.

"Your not screaming." He said softly.

"I am mad at you though, why aren't you spending time with Sirius?" she asked.

"He is with Peter today." He said sitting across from her.

"So you thought it was okay to zoom through my fireplace in boxers see me on the couch and jump on me and hump me?" she asked folding her arms.

"It wasn't humping Lily, I had clothes on I believe the term is dry humping." He looked at her. Lily laughed a bit at him.

"Still if I ever wake up with you doing what you did last night I will do more then smack you around. How did you travel thorugh the flow network naked?" she asked looking up.

"I wasn't I tossed my clothes making my way up the stairs." He said grinning. "Those green flames are not good on our family jewels you know what I mean." He said winking.

"Ours?" she asked raising a eye brow.

"Well when your married they become half of yours." He said grinning.

"Oh like you thought my breasts were half of yours last night?" James nodded and got a pillow across his head.

In the door way Mrs. And Mr. Evans stood watching the whole ordeal.

"They need marriage canceling." muttered Mrs. Evans.

"I'll set up an appointment." said Mr. Evans leaving the living room.

Tuesday 2:30 at the Potters….

"Where are you going James?" asked Sirius looking at his friend in slacks and a dress top.

"To see Lily." He said softly.

"Your going to her house?" he asked eyes wide.

"Well, she is making me go see this psychologist, well her dad is. I guess going to their house at 2 AM and going into her room naked is a no-no in there house." He said rolling his eyes. James was a bright fellow, but kept forgetting Sirius didn't know about his arranged marriage he had to Lily or there secret marriage.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sirius his mouth hung open.

James turned red. "I was horney-"said James turning red.

"You could of gone to Azkaban for that mate!" he said turning slowly.

"Well, I didn't-"

"So their making you see a psychologist?" asked Sirius. James gulped some.

"Well my parents think I should go as well." He said tilting his head.

"My parents would of sent me to St. Mongos if I did that. The girl hates you mate!" said Sirius.

"She's warming up to me." said James.

"You're a wanker, and next year you're going to be head-boy with her. She will eat your soul!" said Sirius starring at his friend.

"Well, it was more then that incident." Said James who covered his mouth forgetting Sirius was in the dark again.

"What other one." said Sirius standing up.

"Well two really, I hoped in her living room in my boxers two days ago and I guess someone from there church was there. Then last night she was in the shower and I walked in and scared her and I blacked out after that one. I really don't know how I got home last night, foggy." Sirius smacked James.

"No bloody hell she hates you." He said looking at James.

"I don't think she hates me, she said she was mad, that was the incident with the church lady. I don't know about last night, but I got a letter I have an appointment today by owl." He muttered softly.

At the appointment

James was fiddling around with his hands not knowing what to do while the therapist held out swatches of black ink. Lily sat next to him calmly.

"Next one." The man said flipping a card over.

"Eh… black ink?" asked James. Lily shock her head it was pointless.

"What do you see Mr. Potter.

"It's terrible art, I don't mean to offend your artwork, but I could do much better." said James looking at the card. Lily smacked the back of his head.

"I think for this marriage to work, you will have to work on communication." said the man taking his glasses off rubbing his temples.

"Communication?" asked James. "I talk to her." He said in defense.

"No your wife will not enjoy being hopped on in the middle of the night, when your ready doesn't mean she is. Men are naturally more driven then women. To get here there you have to romance her." James was smacked upside the head.

"What did I tell you at your parent's house." James blinked.

"To Romance you." He said blinking. "How the hell do I do that?" asked James looking at the man.

"I would suggest taking her out on dates without jumping on her naked for one." said the man with a huge headache.

"Dates, but were married, married people don't date."

"They do and need to keep the flame going, however your flame will never recover if you don't try this if you know what I mean Mr. Potter." James frowns hearing this.

"Why do I have to take her out though, she goes places by her self."

"James, shut up and listen. I am about to break up with you if you don't stop!" she yelled.

"Don't you love me?" James asked Lily. She leaned back in her chair.

"I am trying to James. I am, we got married rushed and only been together a few months. I don't know, every time you do something like this I am thrown off balance and I don't want to lose you." She paused some. "I know I care about you, we have a connection, but sometimes in public you're so immature, but when it's just you and me and you're fully clothed- I have this feeling from you, you know I can't explain the feeling I have. When your with your friends you act like a fool, or when your horney you do the same thing. I am your wife." She grabbed his hands. "You have so many responsibilities with me and with school next year James. You need to be mature for me. If you want a family you have to know there is a place for having fun and a place for being serious." She looked in his eyes.

"I don't know if I love you, I know your in love with me and have been. This is new to me James and I know were bond to marriage and I don't want everyone to know, but I want you to show me this love and not just say it! I want you to hold my hand when we walk to class, hold doors for me. Give me hugs when I need them. "she paused with tears forming in her eyes. "I want so much to make this work, I know it was a shock to us the arranged marriage, but I want to be cherished like my dad cherishes my mom. Like your dad loves your mom. You know I spent a week there and your dad hold the chair for you mom, brings her in flowers from the garden kisses her in the morning and hugs her." She sat back in her back looking at James with a sad look on her face.

"Okay. For you Lily I will do all those things. I will stop being immature at the wrong time. I will be a role model and be a husband you deserve." James paused and rubbed his head. "Where do I start though?" he asked.

"Little things James, just do more and more." She said softly he nodded and stood up pulling her up.

"Were cured doctor thanks!" he said pulling Lily out of the office.

September 1st…

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Remus looking at James. Sirius told him about James' stalking from the summer and what he did to Lily.

"Lily!" he jumped up and waved. Lily looked up from the other end of the platform and waved back.

"She waved back?" asked Sirius shocked.

"Maybe she likes the directedness?" suggested Remus referring to James episode jumping on her naked a month earlier.

"James." She said smiling she walked up to him and met half way leaving his friends to watch. It had been only a few days since James sneaked to the Evans to spend time with her, but he missed her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in a hug. James wrapped his arms around her and smack her rear end some. Lily jumped a bit. The three boys watching were shocked at James' action.

Lily looked up at James shocked and grinned evilly and smacked him back hard and jumped up in his arms.

"What the hell?" Sirius said in shock.

"Who the fuck is that?" said Remus in shock who covered his mouth.

"That is Lily." said Peter rolling his eyes.

"I know, but he- he… what the heck happens in those Muggle therapist rooms?" said Sirius gapping at them.

"I missed you." said James looking down at Lily, he moved hair from her face and looked in her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I have the first Hogsmeade planned out, dinner and dancing like what you wanted." He said smiling. Lily giggled and jumped up and kissed him hard, not realizing many people were starring now at the puzzled.

"Shit, I think we all should go see his shirk." Said Sirius.

"Ah yeah." Said Remus looking at the two.

"What did James say about his appointment?" asked Peter.

"The guy showed him ink photos and Lily was there." He paused trying to see how this was possible.

"So-"started James taking Lily's hand in his walking with her toward the train. "We go to do the head boy- girl thin huh?" he asked looking at her. She was blushing some. "Yeah." She paused looking at the train. "I'll go find my friends and meet you in the meeting before the sorting ceremony." She said pulling his face down with her hands. Her lips met his and his hands wrapped around her waist. She giggled pulling away bright red, took her luggage and walked into the train leaving James back with his friends.

"Did you drug her?" asked Remus serious.

"No."

"Did you hire someone to?" asked Sirius.

"Nope." He said glowing.

"Is that Lily or a clone." asked Peter.

"It's my Lily, and she isn't drugged or anything either." He said bending down collecting his own luggage.

"How did you do it, get Lily." asked Sirius.

"She told me what she wanted and I told her I give her what she wanted.' He smirked.

"That is it." James nodded looking a Remus.

"That's it."

The four moved on to the train where rumors were already spreading James had giving Lily a love potion over the summer time. James frowned every time someone pop in the trolley asking him. He even heard Snape offered her a antidote to it. By the time they reached Hogwarts, Snape was trapped in an compartment somewhere unknown.

"There you are!" said Lily jumping over to where James stood escorting first years off the train. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him softly. Some of the new kids made sounds and some giggled. James smirked fixing his glasses.

Everything seemed to be going well; James was so well behaved in front of the school the new student. Lily was so happy with him. They got to there head's dorms and James ran up and jumped up on the head boys bed. "What are you doing?" she asked looking up at him.

"Jumping." He replied turning around facing her continuing to jump.

"You did that after we-

"Shhhhhhhhh-"he asked placing his finger to his mouth.

"What?" she asked he motioned for her to come up. She did and he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"They have my invisibility cloak." He whispered softly. Lily blinked some. James started to jump a bit more.

He grabbed Lily's hands and caused her to jump with him. She started to giggle some.

"Higher Lily?" he asked she snorted some laughing.

"No, HARDER!" she said jumping down hard.

"Harder huh?" he asked softly. He pointed to the floor.

"Yes HARDER JAMES!" she giggled jumping with him. He took her hands in his and whispered softly,

"One, two, three!"

THUD!

The two heard a second sound fallow behind James' door. He opened up the door and looked at three pair of feet handing out from nothing. He reached down and pulled off his cloak. Lily was laughing on the floor while James glared at the three.

"Were changing our password." He muttered looking at them.

"James-"

"We-"

James folded his arms some looking at them.

"You three will have detention all this week for breaking in the heads dorms." said James looking at them.

"Awe shit." grumbled Sirius looking at James.

"Shit is right." said Remus looking at Lily who was fully clothed.

"Anytihng to add Lily?" asked James she shock her head looking at James.

"I am proud of you." she said smiling at James, "Kudo points for you." she said walking out of James room to her own winking as she shut the door.

"Kudo?" questioned the three.

"Out you go!" said James walking them to the door. He shut the door and cased a lock charm on the door and ran up to get his invisibility cloak in his room they left.

5 minutes Latter…

"James!" a young woman's' voice yelled fallowed by another THUD!

A/N: Please Review

SuperGirl


End file.
